Broken Nose and a Broken heart
by sawMEin2
Summary: AU- Marceline and the Scream Queens return home to play at an old friend Finn's Halloween party. Its been two years since Bonnibel broke the rocker's nose and her heart. What happens when they bump into each other at the party?
1. Chapter 1

_You will be ok. You've played in front of a ton of people before._

I think to myself as I straighten out my shirt caller for the 100th time. But for some reason I am so nervous for this show, probably since I haven't been back to this city in a while.

"Marceline! Hurry the fuck up! We need to get there early to set up for the gig!" Keila screams from down stairs.

"I'M COMING DAMIT! CALM DOWN!" I yell back as I jump down the stairs, dramatically with my cape.

"Wow, sweet vampire costume!" She says spinning me around. My Dracula costume came out pretty great, I have to admit. Black slacks, with a black button up shirt with the top few undone so you can see my "bite marks", long inky hair down as usual, and I got this badass blood red cape to top it off.

"Wour nowt so bawd wour shelf!" I mumble through my plastic vampire teeth, eyeing up her very form fitting witch costume.

"Just get in the car. Guy and Bongo are waiting for us." She snickers "And you better take those damn teeth out when we play!"

We finally pull up to Finn's house a few hours before the party officially starts to set up our equipment. (When I say house, I really mean Mansion. His parents are loaded, like could buy a gold toilet if they wanted to…)

Finn opens the door, flailing his arms around, directing us where to park. He has gained a lot more muscle in these two years, he is not the scrawny boy I used to scare the shit out of his freshmen year of high school.

"Hey Ladies and Gents!" He says walking towards the van, pushing his shaggy blond hair out of his eyes. "You all will be playing out back, let me help you move all that junk"

"Oh Finn, our hero!" Keila mockingly 'swoons' before him, making a reference to his Knight costume. Very fitting to his personality, he is actually quite chivalrous, he is always helping someone in need.

"Well thank you all, 'Marceline and the Scream Queens' for playing at the first annual Hummi Halloween House party! It really is awesome for y'all to come"

Finn pulls me into a bear hug. "We really missed you Marcy, and I'm glad your back."

"Choking! Not breathing!" I cough out wiggling out of his embrace.

"Still haven't gotten used to the hugging, eh? Well there is going to be a lot more when everyone else arrives especially from Bo-"

"Yo Finn!" His older brother Jake cut him off, yelling from the entry way. His floppy dog ears covering one eye. "Come help me set up the beer pong table!"

"I'll send BMO out to help you guys with all the electoral hook-ups"

"Finn you're really letting BMO come to this thing?" (Brian Mires Olson, BMO for short is the youngest brother of the Hummi's and at 16 is a technical genius.)

Flashing his toothy grin he says "Well yah, I gotta show him the ropes!"

We finished setting up for the band with BMO's help in record time, allowing us a good hour to relax before the party would start.

"Marceline."

"Yah BMO, what's up?" I say as take another drag of my cigarette.

"Bonnibel is going to be here. Just thought someone should inform you." My heart sank in my stomach.

Fuck.

"I pick up on more things than people realize, and one of those things is your interactions with Bonnibel." he says before he saunters off in his robot suit back to the house.

Fuck.

I haven't seen her in almost two years. When I left on tour after graduation, we grew more apart, especially after the **incident.**

Now is not the time to think about that though.

I make a bee-line to the bar, because if she is her. Hell knows I'll need a drink.

Finn's girlfriend is behind the bar getting herself a drink, her fire red hair describes her personality perfectly. She is a feisty one, and has a bit of an obsession with fire… Which is a bit ironic because of her slutty firemen's outfit.

"Hey Amber, can you use your skills and make me a drink?"

"Even when I'm not working, I'm working. What will ya have Ms. Vampire Queen?" She raises an eyebrow, using my high school nick name, slightly amused by my costume choice.

"Surprise me." I say with a smirk, the red head nods and starts on my drink. Just then a flash of colors catches the corner of my eye.

"She is not even here yet and you've already started drinking." I hear someone say as I gulp down the alcohol.

"How did you know?" I turn to see Lady, Jake's wife, dressed as unicorn.

She pushes her multi colored hair out of her face with a sigh "Because she is going to be doing the same thing."

"What do you mean?" She is about to open her mouth when I get pulled away from behind.

"Marceline! Finn's about to let the people in!" Keila yells practically dragging me to the back of the stage. "We have to make a grand entrance remember?"

I nod and slump into a chair, deep in thought about what Lady said.

"_**Hey Bonni?" I said, my hands were sweaty as they clutched the roses for dear life, as I take a seat on the park bench beside her.**_

_**She turned to me, her wavy strawberry hair fell perfectly around her shoulders. "Yes, Marcy?" **_

_**Handing her the roses I had bought for her, "Bonni I-" My confession was cut off a worried gasp.**_

"_**Marceline your bleeding!" she yelps and lets the roses fall, tending to my punctured hand. "Its ok really" I said trying to calm her down "I guess I was so nervous I didn't realize I was digging my palm into the thorns."**_

"_**Nervous?! Marceline the Vampire Queen doesn't get nervous." She giggles picking up the flowers.**_

"_**Only when she is around Princess Bubblegum she is" I say giving her a shaky smile. **_

"_**Says the biggest player in Ooo High's history!" she giggled again lightly punching my shoulder. **_

"_**I need to tell you something Bonnibel." I said in a more serious tone.**_

"_**Well spit it out, this is our last night to hang out before you go on tour."**_

"_**I…I….I…" My brain draws a blank. "I had all these things I was going to say and make this sound all poetic and junk, but when I look at you my brain goes all stupid. And I cant find the words to say this…"**_

"_**What was that Mar Mar?" She stood up and walked over to where I was pacing back and forth. "Just rip it off like a Band-Aid" she said holding me in place.**_

_**I clamp my eyes shut and take in a deep breath. This is it Marceline Abadeer. If you don't tell her now, you never will. "Iloveyou" I spit out in a mumbled mess.**_

_**I open up my eyes just in time to see her fist being hurled at my face. I felt something break, not just my nose.**_

I hold my nose gingerly, as if the pain was still there, it's even still a bit crooked.

"_**WHAT THE FUCK MARCELINE!" she screamed as she stormed away. **_

That was the last time I saw her, or had any contact with her for these past two years. People wonder why I am so heartless, and I have a damn good reason to be.

But Bonnie left me that night. So what would drive her to drink?


	2. A Pink Dress

**Bonnibel's POV**

I pulled down my dress over my knees once again on the ride over to Finn's house, trying to ignore Louise's garbling about how upset she was over her boyfriend Brad being out of town for "The biggest globbin party of the year". I am actually surprised LSP and I stayed friends this long after high school, she was always involved in all the gossip and drama which has never really been my style. To be honest I just thought she wanted to be friends because without me she would have flunked senor year.

"They got this awesome band playin, like oh my glob! They just got back from tour, I mean Marceline and the Scream Queens came from this shitty town. I can't believe it."

Marceline? She is going to be there! We haven't spoken since she left and I still feel terrible about that whole situation. She told me she loved me. I have been waiting to hear those three words from her, since... since forever. But she was going on tour for a year, and decided then of all moments to tell me. My emotions were off the charts, and I would never resort to physical violence with any one. Especially not with Marcy… Not after what she went through with Ash our sophomore year.

"_**Hey Marcy!" I call out to her as she gets off her motorcycle. She gives me a weak smile and walks over in her signature leather jacket, even though its 98 degrease outside.**_

"_**Take that thing off! You're going over heat!" I scold as we walk towards the building.**_

"_**Alright anything for you BonBon…" she says stripping the jacket only for me to see three large bruises on her right arm. **_

"_**MARCEINE! WHAT HAPPENED?" I pull her arm closer to examine them, one of them looks like someone tried to grab her.**_

_**She pull away quickly, sliding her jacket back on. "It's nothing, just fell off my bike yesterday, no biggy" she says rather rushed.**_

"_**That's some bullshit, did he do this to you? I swear to the Great Cosmic Owl that if he is doing this shit again I'm going to kil-"I'm cut of when her sleazy boyfriend throws his arm around her. **_

"_**Hey baby! Been lookin' for you all mornin, come on and walk me to class sweet heart." He shoots me a nasty look before directing her away from me.**_

"_**We were talking about something important Ash"**_

"_**Drop it. I got it handled" she mumbles under her breath and follows her senior boyfriend to his class.**_

This went on for two months, until Marceline finally broke when Ash sold her most prized position to make a quick buck.

_**Lunch came around and I was heading out to the spot where our group of friends sit, when I see a bunch of people gathered around in a circle. I don't normally pay much attention to fights, but I ran over when I heard Marceline's voice over the crowd.**_

_**I shoved my way through the mas of people to see Marceline pacing back and forth, clenching her fists, trying to control her anger like I thought her.**_

"_**YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?"**_

"_**Relax babe, it's just a doll." I can here Ash try to keep his cool under his shaking voice. "**_

"_**JUST A DOLL? YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MENT TO ME! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"**_

_**He tilts his head slightly, mocking her "Now sweetheart, don't make me put you back in your place. Didn't we discuss this issue of you getting out of line last night? Or do we need a little reminder?" **_

"_**We. Are. Done" She states in a firm tone, turning to walk away.**_

_**He grabs her arm and jerked her back. I almost lunged out of my spot, but stopped myself. This is Marceline's battle.**_

"_**What did you just say to me?" **_

_**Marceline whipped her arm around so fast I almost didn't see her punch Ash in the stomach, and while he was doubled over on the concrete, stomp her boot into his crotch**_

"_**Did I fucking stutter?" She said before one final kick to his man hood, storming off to another part of the school.**_

_**I waited a few minutes for the people to dissipate, leaving Ash on the ground holding his groin. "You ever touch her again and I will make sure you will pissing threw a tube for the rest of your life." I say kneeing him in the man hood, sending him back on the ground.**_

_**I run up to the roof to find my best friend laying stretched out looking at the clouds. Her brow furrowed the way it always did when she was deep in thought.**_

"_**I was so stupid Bonni." She says softly. Never taking her eyes off the sky.**_

"_**Yes. And you still are. But it's all a series of trial and error. This was just an error." I state. "Marcy, none of this was your fault. And I'm glad this happened."**_

"_**Thanks for the pep talk Bon, you're a real pal" She smirks and turns her head to look at me. Her dark brown eyes betray her face, so full of hurt and sadness.**_

"_**I'm just saying that it's good you realized what a whenis Ash is. Before he really hurt you. Or got you pregnant."**_

"_**We never had sex." I look at her in bewilderment. I honestly thought they did have sexual relations.**_

_**She giggles softly and says "but that is a nasty thought, little Ashes running around" shivering slightly in disgust.**_

_**I try to hold back my giggles as she sits up. "Well after the number you did on him today it looks like that's never going to happen" **_

"Bonnibel! Are you even listening?" LSP looks over to me.

"Sorry I um got lost in some thoughts…"

"Well it doesn't matter we are here, and it looks like the party is starting to get good, oh my glob I have to call Melissa and tell her what she is missing!" She pulls out her phone and starts fixing her 'diva' hair.

I take the opportunity to check my eyeliner in the mirror, noticing I got a bit teary eyed with the memory. I never used to like make up. I found the fact that girls so focused on physical appearance was appalling, I felt that people should be liked for their personal qualities. But in the last few years I found that a little make up to enhance one's looks never hurt. I center my tiara and wait for my loud friend to get off the phone.

"Well let's get out there and mingle! Because I know all the boys won't be able to take their eyes off of these lumps!" She yells getting out of her purple Camaro, and pushing her purple strapless dress up a bit more.

The 'diva' looks me up and down adding "And B, you're looking good in that little pink cocktail dress you got on there. The sexy princess thing is really working for you"

I roll my eyes as we walk into the party.


	3. Winter Break Memories

**Senior winter break **

**Marceline POV**

"Marcy! Stop that!" She whines beside me as I throw another piece of popcorn at her.

"Stop what?" Giving my best pouty face, putting my hands up in surrender.

"You know what." She acting hurt. "I really wanted to watch this movie."

"Oh alright" I say readjusting in my seat (which is really difficult seeing my couch is a damn rock), and turning my eyes back towards the movie.

Before I can get even remotely comfortable she takes the whole bowl and dumps it over my head giggling like a child.

**Bonnibel POV**

I couldn't hardly stop laughing as Marceline sat there with the bowl of popcorn on her head, appearing like she wasn't even phased, munching on the few cornels in her lap.

"Pay back is a bitch" I state with a triumphant smirk.

"Yup" she says casually, not removing her eyes from the television.

Then in a split second, she pounces on top of me, tickling my sides to the point where I couldn't breathe.

Eventually we ended up on the floor, in my futile attempt of escape.

**MARCELINE POV**

"Pay back IS a bitch!" I smirk down towards her trying to catch my breath when I finally felt we were even. She just pouts and turns her head to the side in defeat.

She is so cute when she pouts, her upper lip pokes out and she puts on her big 'puppy-dog' eyes.

She is beautiful. Beads of sweat where forming on her forehead, the slight bags under her stormy blue eyes from lack of sleep, the whisks of hair that had fallen out of place and now hug loosely around her make-up less cheeks.

She looked so raw.

When she tilted her head back and let back a pure, unreserved laugh snorting just a little.

How she stuck her tongue out and her forhead scrunched when she was concentrating.

"Erm Marcy? You ok?" She looks back up at me nervously.

"Yah. Everything is cool" I say nonchalantly

"Well could you umm…" Blushing as her voice trailed off. I guess I was too lost in my thoughts to realize that I was still straddling her on my living room floor.

**BONIBELL POV**

"Oh shit! Sorry!" she says rolling off of me.

'you don't have to' I say mentally.

"Whacha say Bon Bon?"

Shit.

I guess I didn't say that in my head.

"Nothing, just a reminder" I mumble as she looks away, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

The room stays quiet for a moment the movie still rolling but I am not really watching it anymore, beating myself up internally over letting that slip.

I hear Marceline take in a deep breath before whispering "Please don't hate me"

Turning to ask her what was wrong my question is silenced with her lips firmly pressed on mine. I couldn't react, a surge of emotions ran through my body, my brain short circuiting. The kiss was desperate and passionate and scared, like I would dissolve at any moment if we she stopped, but then she did her eyes filled with fear before she closed them tight, bringing her knees to her chest.

**MARCELINE POV**

I break away from her as quickly as it happened turning my head away and clenching my eyes shut, not wanting to see the look on her face. She is probably disgusted. She probably hates me. She probably never wants to see me again and I just lost my only true friend in the world over some dumb kiss. More like amazing kiss, more like I was walking on cloud nine.

After a few moments of terrible quiet, I hear her shuffle so she is right in front of me.

"Marceline open your eyes"

I shake my head in response

"Marcy…"Her voice is so soft and sweet, not angry and hurt.

I muster up the courage and open my eyes to face the reproductions of my stupid impulse. Her ice blue eyes searched my dark brown ones intently for something, I open my mouth to apologize her, but was cut off with a kiss.

I melted.


	4. A Maiden's Honor

**3****rd**** party POV**

"AND NOW MAY I PRESENT MARCELINE AND THE SCREAM QUEENS!"

The crowd's screams and shrieks die out as the blood red lights begin to fade on, and eerie low notes of a base guitar begin to echo off the stage. Fog rolls in as the other band members are standing on stage, heads down, starting to play but the bassist is nowhere to be seen. Murmurs throughout this audience spread like wild fire in anticipation of Marceline's entrance. Then all at once the lights cut off, as well as the dark tones, all except for one, a sinister cackle emits from the center of the stage growing louder as a dark figure rises from the mist.

"My my, look at what we have here... Meer mortals... you still don't understand do you? Look at all this new blood. I would love to have a taste…"

Marceline comes into the light flashing her trade mark Abadeer smirk.

At the end of the of the amazing show the screaming fans demands an anchor.

"'If you stick around till the end of the night, Marceline will be doing a few solo performances! Until then party hard!" Finn shouts the last part into the microphone as the party rages on.

The lead singer makes her way off stage ready to mingle, as she wanders through the mess of slobbering drunks, she can feel guys and girls undressing her with their eyes.

**MARCELINE POV**

"Hey baby, I sure would like to get soma that!" a guy in a hot dog costume calls over to Keila, where she dismisses him, continuing to flirt with my cousin Marshall in the corner.

Fiona would kick Keila's ass if she saw this. She is an awfully protective girlfriend, but has a great heart. Marsh is really lucky to have won her heart from Bubba. I snicker to myself as I try to make my way back over to Finn and Flare. Trying to get past some dope in a skeleton costume, and his friend who appears to be pretty hammered in a banana suit.

"I get all the ass I want and she is just another girl to conquer, am I right?"

My ears perk up to a loud conversation in front of me, the voice is awfully familiar.

_Isn't that-_

_**A few high fives where exchanged between the two guys beside me. One of them too drunk to keep his balance ends up spilling his beer on me. I turn my head to see none other than that douche Bracco.**_

"_**I'm going to have my way with PB tonight! She just needs to give up the goods" **_

"_**YAH GET IT BRACCO!" the other football player yells.**_

_**My knuckles turned white, clenching my fists, trying to calm myself, but the rage just over flowed, I could hear the blood rushing in my ears. I pass of my beer to Keila, as my eyes see red.**_

_**I whip around and see him with that smug smile on his face. That's when I snapped. Nobody talks about MY Princess that way.  
**_

"_**THAT'S IT ASSHOLE" I grab Bracco by the shoulder and- BAM! I hit him smack dab in the middle of his perfect nose, probably breaking it in three places.  
He fell like a sack of potatoes into the mob of other drunk teenagers dry humping each other.**_

"Damn!" Came from a few party-goers who saw the altercation.

He mumbles in a drunken slur from the floor "What the fuck was that, faggit?"

I kneel beside his already semi-swollen face, I pull the dazed football star up by his shirt collar so I could look that little shit right in the eyes, I want him to know this isn't some game. I want his drunk ass to remember every word I say.

"You fucking son of a bitch. She is the best thing to ever walk into your life, and you just want her for a good fuck?"

I jerk him even closer to my face, so close, I can smell his cheap cologne he put on this morning.

"Listen here pretty boy, she nor any other girl for that matter is here please you, and wait on your hand and foot. You have put her through a living hell playing your fucking games and I'm tired of this shit, I'm not going to spend another day watching her break down because of you, and then fix her makeup, plaster on a smile and pretend like everything is just fine. You know what? Everything is not fucking fine! Bonnibel is a human fucking being! She is a princess and should be treated like a fucking princess, that girl would do anything for you, and HAS done everything for you." 

_**I would give anything for Bonni to look at me that way… **_

"_**If you would pull your head out of your ass for two seconds, and stopped sticking you dick into anything that moves, you would fucking see what a wonderful person she is. Oh but that's right, she is just someone you want to check off your fuck list."**_

I get back up, making sure to slam his head back into the hardwood flooring  
"Maybe this faggit can give you a lesion how to treat a girl sometime"

With that, I take my beer back from a very shocked Keila as well as the small circle that gathered in the living room of Guy's house and make my way outside for a much needed cigarette, failing to notice someone following me, and who evidentially witnessed the whole thing.  


_**I stand in the dark, leaning on the side of the garage, taking in the cool night air, attempting to calm my nerves with my one guilty pleasure. About half way through I spot some movement in the dark and cling as close as I can to brick wall, as to not be disturbed.**_

_**I hear a timid whisper "Marcy?" shit, I would know that sweet voice any ware…**_

"Marceline I can see you, please come over here, you know how I feel about the dark"

What is she doing here? I thought she was out of town with her parents for the weekend. That's why she couldn't hang out, and that's why I ended up at this damn party.

"Hey Bonni" Slowly I step out under the porch light, taking another drag.

"My parents had a change of plans, and I figured you would end up here" she stares at the ground talking to her feet. "I saw what you did to Brocco, and I-"

I cut her off before she could yell at me for interfering with her love life. "I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't have happened, I didn't mean it to happen, and I guess my rage got the best of me…"

"Why does he make you so angry?" She asked, innocence and ignorance laced her voice.

Is this a real question? she knows why I hate him, "He treats the dog shit under his shoe better than you, he cheats on you with every single girl he can get his hands on, and the worst part is you know he does this, and you give him chance after chance, only for him to through it all in your face. No one should ever be treated that way, you deserve so much more Bonni."

She moved a bit closer to me a little sniffle escapes as I hold her in my arms, as I have so many times before.

"Is that the only reason?" she mumbles into my shoulder.  


_**I bite my lip and stare up into the star light, and I guess it must have been the adrenaline rush from punching Bracco, or one too many beers, or both, but right here, right now, in this moment all I could think was 'fuck it'.**_

"Well Bon-" Just then, right when I was going to confess the years of pent up feelings to the one person I will ever truly love, Jake and Lady burst through the door screaming at each other about someone named Tiffany making us jump three feet apart.

_**I look at Bonni and sigh "You go talk to Lady and I'll go meet up with Jake" **_

_**We nod, and go off in the separate directions of the two lovers.**_

Bracco steps out of my way his head down not wanting to make eye contact with me. Haha! I guess our little talk had knocked some since into him. Finn has his arm draped over Flairs shoulder when I walk up. But before I could say anything I was dragged in the direction of the back door by a head of rainbow hair, and a shaggy dog following close behind me.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" I yell when I finally get my wrist back.

"Calm your ass down, we just wanted to talk to you." Jake looks at me determined.

I eye them both very carefully before sitting on the porch.


End file.
